Letters to the Buckeye State
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Ohio lives with an insane family. How does she cope? By writing letters, of course! OCs welcome.
1. Introduction

Hi, everyone!

Michigan's been proding at me to do this for a while, an I finally have some free time on my hands, so I thought, 'Why not write letters?' A lot of my siblings have been doing it, and it seems like a lot of fun. I hope to hear from you all soon!

- Ohio


	2. Minnesota 1

Hi! Wait, what? You don't remember me? Figures... Hey, Just because I live next to Canada doesn't mean you can forget me all the time! I mean, sometimes I may seem to fade but...

I have a letter thing too! But no one seems to want to write letters to me. It's prolly because they don't even remember I exist! Whatever. we can be total pen palls!

Wanna come over for lefsa sometime? It'll be fu~un!

Nicole D. Jones, Minnesota

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

O-of course I remember you! It just took a minute... I don't think living next to Canada has to do with it though. I haven't seen you for a while, how's it going?

Everyone seems to be doing these letter things these days. It really makes me wonder who started this whole thing. Yeah, being pen pals would be great!

Lefsa sounds great! When would we get together? How about next weekend?

– Alexa L. Jones, Ohio


	3. Illinois 1

Dear Ohio,

Heya sis! It's me, ya sista Illinois! How are ya? What's goin' on in ya life today? Ya know, somethin' is wrong . . . THERE'S NO SNOOOOOW! Stupid global warming! I have no snow!

Anyyyywaaays, just thought I would write ya a letter to say hi. So, hi!

Ya sista,

Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Yeah, I got no snow either. It really sucks, not having a white Christmas. Oh well. Michigan's inviting my up to his place to go snowboarding, so at least there'll be snow there. Lucky Michigan...

Thanks for writing, it's nice to hear from you! Maybe I could get Michigan to invite you up for snowboarding, too? That would be really fun.

- Alexa L. Jones, Ohio

P.S. You know what I just noticed? We have really similar human names. Wonder if America ever noticed?


	4. Atlantis 1

Hi! I'm Atlantis! I've been living in Ohio for the past 16 years and i really like it. How's your christmas been? Could you tell your dad to stop trying to kick me out? Cuz I can't go home. It's underwater. I'll be your maid for the next ten years!

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

Really? You've been living here for 16 years? I wonder why I never noticed. My Christmas has been amazing, if you don't count the snowlessness. *Sigh* I was really hoping for a white Christmas this year, too. I'd tell Dad to stop, but he never listens to me, and when he does, it's because I have a bunch of my brothers and sisters backing me up. It gets annoying after a while, cause he'll be doing that really weird laugh of his... Really? Are you sure you want to be my maid? My house looks like "dinosaurs had a prom and then everyone got drunk and started breaking everything," according to Kentucky. It may cause you serious trauma.

– Alexa L. Jones, Ohio


	5. Atlantis 2

That's totally okay. I've cleaned messier that a yes to me being your maid, cuz i need a job. I understand. No offense but your dad's sorta an idiot. But your pretty cool. Oh, and my Kiara(she's a hidden country in the middle of the bermuda triangle) wants to know what you would say if someone asked if you had a flamethrowing chainsaw wielded by a monkey named Maiele. I don't understand the question either, just go along with it.

Atlantis, the nation under the sea

* * *

><p>Dear Atlantis,<p>

Well, the only person I can think of with a messier house is South Dakota, but I haven't seen all the messy houses in the world. Okay, you're hired! Yeah, My dad's an idiot. Thankfully, none of his kids are (well, there's California, but I digress). Tell Kaira that I'd say "No, but I have a flamethrowing chainsaw wielded by a monkey named Carl." I seriously do. Florida gives the best birthday presents. ^-^

– Alexa L. Jones, Ohio


	6. Illinois 2

Dear Ohio,

Ya, this christmas just wasn't the same. But anyways, how was ya christmas? Snow boarding? Awesome! Thats so much fun! Really? Ya would ask for a sista like me? Aw, that's very nice of ya. That would be pretty fun! ^.^

Ya sista,

Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)

P.S Ya I just noticed that too! Well, considering our dad is a bit of an airhead, mmm, no. I don't think he's noticed.

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Yeah, and New Year's didn't even seem like New Year's this year. My christmas was pretty amazing, minus the snowlessness, and I got to actually sleep in New Year's day. I think it's funny that so many people thought the world would end and it didn't. What is it with people and thinking the world is going to end?

I talked to Michigan, and he said it's be awesome if you came snowboarding with us. Do you think Kentucky would like to come? I'm gonna warn you now, though, you might want to bring a camera. I suck at snowboarding, though I'm getting better!

Me and Australia are organizing a party for all the states/provinces/territories/ect, so if you could help spread the word, that'd be great. I'm not sure on location, but I think it'll be somewhere in Australia, and the date isn't set yet.

Alexa L. Jones

P.S. A _bit_ of an airhead? More like an _entire_ airhead. Though I have heard he has his rare, serious moments, but I've never seen one of those.


	7. Florida 1

Dear Ohio

HI!How was the new year? my new year was alright fell asleep when it was 30 minutes into the year. hehe

your awesome sister,

Samantha Fernandez-Jones (Florida)

* * *

><p>Dear Florida<p>

My new year was pretty good. I stayed up till 2 chatting with my facebook friends about the world not ending, though now I hear it's supposed to end the 21st of next December...

– Ohio (Alexa L. Jones


	8. Illinois 3

Dear Ohio,

I know right? Ya, just cause there was a movie and since the Mayans predicted it, it doesn't mean it's goin' to happen! I bet this year will have the highest suicide rating ever. -.-

Awesome! Ya, probably, but he can't really snowboard that well ... Oh, i'll definitely bring my camera! I'll take pictures of ya and Kentucky! Though, i'll only use Kentucky's pic for black mail and pay back!

I'll be sure to do that sis! That's fine, just tell me when ya can! ^.^

Ya sista,

Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)

P.S. I agree with ya all the way! Ya, I think the only time I saw him serious was when he was threatenin' one of France's kids to stay away from me or else ... He was more scary than serious though. Or, maybe he was so serious that it made him look scary …

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Haha, people can be so gullible. I've heard it's been moved to December 21, 2012, but who knows?

Well, at least I won't be the only one failing on the slopes.

The details aren't worked out yet, but i'll let you know.

– Ohio (Alexa L. Jones)

P.S. Which on of France's kids was it? Not all of them are like their dad. Bretagne's pretty cool, and she doesn't even consider France her dad.


End file.
